rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa Woods
Private Alexa Woods is a member of Red Team set to appear in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch, and the only girl in the canyon. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Alexa's early life, except the fact that her father was stationed on Blue Team at Sidewinder. After his death, she joined the army, but was assigned to Red Base. Blood Gulch On her first mission ever, Alexa captured two members of Blue Team, and when their leader tried to talk his way out of it, she shot him in the stomach. Later, during the escape, she was knocked down from behind by the very same Blue Leader, who apologized for the act. She shot him again when he was running toward the Blues' Hornet, and only stared on with Dr. Maddox while they escaped and Krayson waved. Personality Alexa is very focused, thinking about the mission before anything else. This has brought her into some conflicts with the other members of Red Team, one of which (Killgrave) has not much interest in doing work. She was the first one to take the Revenant on the test drive, and during that time, said nothing to her other teammates. Relationships Red Team Killgrave She views Killgrave as a spoiled mama's boy, even though he shows obvious interest. Thus, she frequently uses friendly fire. Maddox She seems to admire and respect Maddox, helping him work on the Revenant, and calling him Doctor. The only one on the team she respects. Rocket Shoes She regards R.S. as a harmless source of irritation, seemingly blind to the fact that he likes her. Song Alexa rarely talks to Song, but respects him the way she respects Maddox. She hopes he doesn't turn into a nut because of the war. Blue Team Krayson Her thoughts about Krayson are unknown, despite the fact that she caught and shot him, but it can be assumed she holds a grudging respect for him. However, his laid back attitude being similar to Killgrave annoys her to no end. Swanson Alexa believes that Swanson is relatively smart, but is annoyed by his constant flirtations. She does threaten him, but often only as a warning, similar to her interactions with Rocket Shoes. Jenkins Alexa holds a complete distaste for Jenkins, viewing his pessimistic attitude with annoyance and generally hating his overall cowardice. She does find it ironic that he is the teams demolition expert though. Martinez Alexa, admittedly, is confused by Martinez and his blinding optimism. She was also intimidated by his deadliness with his minigun upon his getting drunk. To her, he is an enigma. Sam Although both were childhood friends, they have forgotten about each other. Sam reminds her of someone she had met before, but can't place it. Other than that, she ranks him below Chief and Maddox on her list of people she can stand. Chief Alexa and Chief can be said as close, as he is one of the few on the enemy team she doesn't wish to harm. This is primarily due to their mutual respect, and how Chief reminds her of her deceased father. Iron Fist Alexa views Iron Fist as a dangerous opponent, intimidated by his massive Gravity Hammer. She is aware of his respect and politeness, and is thankful for such a reprieve. Armament She has some of the best aim in the canyon, sniping Jenkins from Red Base with just a pistol. She also carries a shotgun, and used it on Krayson. Gallery Alexa woods 3.jpg|Alexa on Recon. Back. Alexa woods 2.jpg|Alexa on Recon. Front. Alexa woods.jpg|Alexa Woods, Updated in the Halo 4 Engine. Trivia *Sound familiar? Category:Battle of Blood Gulch